1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting apparatus for monitoring a culture broth of bacteria, a yeast, a tissue of an animal/plant, a cell thereof, or the like cultivated in a bio-reactor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, bacteria, a yeast, a tissue of an animal/plant, a cell thereof, and so forth are cultivated by bio-reactors whose internal environments are properly controlled. The turbidity, dissolved oxygen, dissolved carbon dioxide, the temperature, pH, and so forth of the culture broth in such a bio-reactor are detected so as to monitor the physiological activity of an organism in the culture broth.
In a conventional bio-reactor, to detect the turbidity, dissolved oxygen, dissolved carbon dioxide, the temperature, pH, and so forth of the culture broth, plural opening portions are formed on the side wall of the bio-reactor. Measurement devices that detect these measurement items are disposed in the bio-reactor through these opening portions.
However, in such a related art reference, the opening portions for the measurement devices disposed in the bio-reactor cause foreign matters such as various bacteria and impurities to enter the inside of the bio-reactor, resulting in contaminating the inside of the bio-reactor. In addition, plural of measurement devices disposed in the bio-reactor disorder the liquid flow, resulting in adversely affecting the cultivation of microorganisms.